comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuparu (Earth-4001)
Nuparu was a brilliant Onu-Matoran engineer from Metru Nui. He invented the Boxor during the Bohrok War. He later became a Toa of Earth and one of the six Toa Inika, and later Toa Mahri. History The history of Nuparu prior to 2553 is the same as his mainstream counterpart. Personality Nuparu was friendly and inquisitive, often taking time off from his regular job to go explore and salvage equipment. He was always tinkering with his creations, and looking for new ideas. His knack for innovation was uniquely impressive; in addition to creating self-aware artificial intelligence, he was able to create a walking combat vehicle while trapped in a cavern, with nothing at his disposal but a destroyed Bohrok and some nearby mechanical debris. After becoming a Toa, he still liked to study new technology he came across, but he took his duty seriously. As a Toa Mahri, Nuparu was very interested in the technology of the citizens of Mahri Nui. Powers As a Toa of Earth, Nuparu could control earth, create earthquakes, open fissures, and create fists and hammers of earth, along with other things. As a Toa Inika, Nuparu's elemental powers were combined with lightning. For example, he could create electrified earthquakes. During his time in the Pit, Nuparu's powers were the same as any other Toa of Earth's. There was no electricity involved with his elemental powers. Equipment When Nuparu was a Matoran, he wore a powerless Kanohi in the shape of a Great Pakari. When he was a Toa Inika, Nuparu wore an organic version of the Great Kadin, Mask of Flight. This Kanohi allowed him to fly at high speeds. His main weapons at that time were his Laser Drill, Great Claws, and multi-shot Zamor Launcher. After being transformed into a Toa Mahri, Nuparu's organic Kadin was changed to an inorganic Great Volitak, the Mask of Stealth, which allowed him to move while barely visible, and muted all sound that he made. When Nuparu was mutated, so were his weapons. His Laser Drill was transformed into a Razor-Edged Protosteel Shield. Instead of a Zamor Launcher, he carried a Cordak Blaster, which fired destructive missile. He also carried an Aqua Blaster Blade. Trivia *Nuparu carried an Aqua Blaster Blade as a Toa Mahri, however this was not included in the set. *As a Toa Mahri, Nuparu's Kanohi was the first asymmetrical mask for a Toa of Earth. *Nuparu's ability to fly was an inside joke to the Bionicle team: it was considered ironic that one who spent most of his life underground could now fly, while the Toa of Air was earthbound. *Of the six Toa Inika, Nuparu was the only one not on his village's Kolhii team. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran (Earth-4001) Category:Toa Category:Good Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Toa Inika/Mahri members (Earth-4001) Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Geokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Explosion Creation Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Expert Combatant Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Flight Category:Invisibility Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Memory Loss Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Versions of Nuparu